


星星

by itouorange



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 間桐士郎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊ギルガメッシュ×間桐士郎＊NC-17（眼球舔舐、性窒息）注意





	星星

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ギルガメッシュ×間桐士郎  
> ＊NC-17（眼球舔舐、性窒息）注意

 

白色和白色自然是相配的。所以当间桐士郎穿着素色单衣站在白茫茫的雪地上，也没有多少路人投来好奇关心的目光。除了偶尔有打过一两次照面的附近居民从身边走过，能听到由近及远的悄语。

——果然是间桐家的次子，一直站在雪里，奇怪的孩子。——头发的颜色的，大概是有什么病吧，咿呀真可怜。——是个性格有点古怪的男孩子哩。

抖抖和服的袖子，缩紧踩在木屐上的脚趾头，风从敞开的颈口灌进来，还是会冷的。身体很烫，五脏六腑里有污秽的生物体在作祟起乱，龌龊的欲望缓缓钻入皮下组织，形成丑陋可怖的盘踞。身体很烫。身体很烫。只是在肩上氲开的雪渍依旧会渗透骨髓带起颤栗。

呼出的白气化开睫毛上的冰霜，冽风划割脸颊的疼痛感，暂时抽用了少年大部分的感官机能。如果阵雪能再持续一个小时，即使今天那个人不现身，大概也是可以熬过去。所以说，自己钟情冬天不是没有缘由的，天冷的日子总归会好过些。

想着或许可以到封冻的河边走一走，抻起腿想迈开步子，身体从背后被温馥的触感裹缠。轻描淡写的吻落在通红的耳郭上，男人沉重的呼吸声被近距离放大，听起来类近猛兽的粗重鼻息。间桐士郎扭过身，用失光的黄铜色眼孔仰看自己等待已久的男人。“没有脚步声啊——”，对于少年的冷静话语，吉尔伽美什没有给出这么做的理由，径自牵起间桐士郎的手在皑皑雪间踏行。身后人有一句没一句的絮念，只是说着“很容易被路过的人看到哦”、“不要再灵体化出现啦”的声音，全然没有不悦，却是带了轻浅笑意的安堵。间桐士郎扭过身，用失光的黄铜色眼孔仰看自己等待已久的男人。“没有脚步声啊——”，对于少年的冷静话语，吉尔伽美什没有给出这么做的理由，径自牵起间桐士郎的手在皑皑雪间踏行。身后人有一句没一句的絮念，只是说着“很容易被路过的人看到哦”、“不要再灵体化出现啦”的声音，全然没有不悦，却是带了轻浅笑意的安堵。

踩着木屐在积了雪的行人道上是不论如何也走不快，吉尔伽美什没有放慢步履的意思，拉扯少年的手也未尝卸力。脚步的频率被逐渐打乱，咳嗽取代规律的呼吸。前一次的经历不允许间桐士郎选择叫停，被当街打横抱起来的事情，这辈子遇上一次就够受的。虽然这么说有点推脱，但自己在邻居那里成为“古怪”的代名词，与吉尔伽美什的劣行是分不开的。

走出公园穿过街区，因为金发血瞳的俊美英灵，被投以的视线像密不透风的兵阵，不间断围拢而上。间桐士郎侧过脸，妄图避过人群的注视。最后被带去的是一处装潢奢华的场所。在吉尔伽美什与前台的待者点头示意后，立即被拉进墙角的电梯。已经记不清是第几次来这种地方，也琢磨过男人招摇过市地带自己一个未成年人进到这儿，真的没问题吗？又或金钱在极多数情况下是万能的吧，何况就连这类设施，也是为了满足有钱人的特殊玩乐而产生的供需。

被态度恶劣地扔上房间中心占去大半空间的圆床，原先就是为做这种事方便才穿上的和服，在很快褪去后，丢去花纹繁复的羊绒地毯上。与吉尔伽美什一并贴上赤裸肌肤的，是暖乎儿的空调暖气；体温在逐渐恢复如常，身体里的群虫也暂时归于平静。天花板的正中央是一面六棱形的铜镜，设计成暧昧的光影折射，大抵是起煽动情欲的作用。也许是模糊得过于不真实，举起手臂向上，镜中自己与男人交缠媾和的景象，几乎能够捏紧拳头敲碎。

在哪里做爱其实都没差，毕竟让间桐士郎想要逃避的，是做爱这件事。也被拖去树林里来过几回，特别是夏天天热儿的时候，热到连接吻都能尝到汗液的淡淡咸味。拿低矮的灌木作遮蔽，与公诸于众近乎无异。若是一再央求，吉尔伽美什也会同意设起隔绝作用的魔术屏障；但总而言之这种野合的形式，颇受英灵的青睐，或许是本人在生前时代的癖性。

场合对吉尔伽美什来说不是需要太计较的旁杂；可是对象的部分就连胸前平坦的十几岁男孩儿也可以，那么这个男人在性爱这件事上，到底有什么是不能妥协的？没有问出口的勇气与须要，毕竟双方的肉欲关系中，少年是全无尊严苦苦央浼的一方。已经记不起是怎么走到这一步的，印象里只残有那一天被浓烈魔力诱引而振聋发聩的如死渴求。受肉的吉尔伽美什，自身就是量级惊人并纯粹充沛的魔力的肉块；一滴魔力的施予，能抵过普通人的体液数十倍的效果。对间桐士郎而言，自己对魔术师的精液的倚赖是持续性的——既然一定要做，这个没有对自己投以拒绝的英灵，岂不是最洽和的对象。

每一次的交合，即使说不上完美无瑕，至少没有收到吉尔伽美什太多的抱怨。只要是男人命令的，间桐士郎都会屈从；没有了解过的内容，也会在被“指导”后努力记住。虽然没有被要求过，但如果是吉尔伽美什想听，像女人一样或凄厉或淫荡的叫床声也未尝不能做到。他们之间的关联，大致类同嫖客与男妓固定性的长期交易，只是少年收受的报酬是英灵的生命之源。

在生死攸关面前，尊严到底不值一文。间桐士郎总想，自己与那些一把鼻涕一把泪地在讨要毒品的瘾君子，的确是没什么两样的。

用两根手指在吉尔伽美什的背弓上轻轻跳起舞，一下、两下、转动、转动。直到身体被进入的撕裂打断曼妙的舞步，十指使了全部力气抠上男人的宽实双肩。颤巍巍地凑上去亲吻对方，温热的魔力从齿间滑进咽道，想到很奇怪的比喻——是掺进高浓度酒精的白水，无色无味却呛得气管里泛出汽泡。

生理眼泪浸在绵软的白色枕头里；在身体上流连徜徉的掌心，像是觅见最后的安生之所，在少年的喉结处停下探寻的摩挲。一开始是情浓蜜意的爱抚，再来收紧手指加深力道，最后与掐断呼吸不过毫厘之间。英灵的舌尖一下下地舔舐浸透惊恐及情欲的金色眼球，火辣辣的灼烧感迫使间桐士郎从被夺去呼吸的胸腔，挤出声若蚊蝇的一句恸嗥。吉尔伽美什收回毛骨悚然的动作，换作眼睑上蜻蜓点水的一吻。邪恶的笑声终于渐起。是讨厌吗，讨厌顶上的镜子，吉尔伽美什问。间桐士郎在贪婪攫夺失而复得的氧气间余，艰难地点了点头：讨厌，感觉——会被杀死。英灵愈发放肆的嗤笑中，有残忍的欣悦绕藤而上开花结果，“噢——被杀死？是指的镜子还是我？”

间桐士郎想了想，吐出三个字。“是——被——光——”

吉尔伽美什睨起猩红双睛，冰冷彻骨的目光端察起自己身下的少年。常年惨白的脸孔上，双眼闭合、嘴唇抿紧；透过薄薄一层的眼皮能看到红色的紫色的细小血管，因性窒息导致咬破舌头而淌出的鲜血，已经在唇角干涸结块。男人从下颌往上舔净血斑，缓缓地吐出威胁的话语：如果一开始就知道，就别装这么久。

间桐士郎想伪装明明是相互的，也不是说自己就成了坦诚相待的那一方。既然如此更没有拆穿矫饰的必要，好歹自己对魔力的苛求确是真实不虚的。双臂环上英灵的后颈，像小孩子去讨大人的喜欢，在男人的面颊上落下亲吻。——战争开始后，要和我结缔契约吗？

吉尔伽美什头一遭被如此地激怒，挥出的巴掌却在贴上间桐士郎的一刻收住力气。向下的右手重新捏住少年的气管，男人挨近耳边，用申告一般的措辞说着，让我为间桐脏砚那只蛆虫的不老不死梦卖命之前，我会首先使你被圣杯吞掉。

“这样啊——”少年轻声笑道。一向失缺光泽的瞳孔，似乎在某一个瞬间被未可知的火种“嚓”地点亮。

针锋相对的执谈也没有打断最初目的的补魔。没有人介怀或是如鲠在喉以致难以维系，二人如往常一样同步迎来高潮。英灵温存地吻着间桐士郎的柔软卷发，少年照旧像粘人的猫咪，蜷在男人的胸膛上。如同与父亲或兄长的平日闲谈，间桐士郎有一搭没一搭地说起近来的琐事，倒是作为普通学生的平常遭遇，多数大同小异。最后只有类似猫科动物的轻轻咕噜声，侵袭的睡意卷挟少年坠向睡梦。

那天在吉尔伽美什的怀里，间桐士郎做了一个梦。梦里是一片白色的天空。夜里的白色的天空，说不明白是极光还是什么别的。白色的天空上挂满了星星。天是白色的，星星也是白色的。白色的星星落下来，纷至沓来地落下来，像一场迎不来终末的冰雹雨。比起壮观的感喟，更多是望洋兴叹的哀惧。

一开始是自己一个人在看这场奇景，后来身边的其他人成倍数增长，到最后摩肩接踵寸步难行。男人女人小孩老人的声音像撞破堤防的巨浪在拍打脆弱的听觉神经，有嘶嚎世界即将毁灭的惶恐，有一家人抱头痛哭的无望，有情侣泪流满面的拥吻，有伟大人物震耳欲聋的欲盖弥彰。忽然间，像是所有人在同一时间接收到自己未知的消息，纷纷往同一个方位狂奔。人太多了，几亿还是几十亿的概念，是间桐士郎无法掂量的；同类为了前进一步而生出相残的厮杀，有血和脑浆溅上自己的衣襟。

间桐士郎踟蹰起是否也应该去抢夺微小的生存可能，在转过身的霎那，眼尾余光瞥到一抹金色。少年笑起来，朝着与周围人截然相反的方向迈步，偶尔有或好奇或惊愕的视线飘过来又很快飘走。间桐士郎花费漫长时间终于走到英灵跟前，抬眼见到前所未见的温柔笑容。双手托起男人的面庞，被定格的笑容就一点一点碎裂，露出藏在躯壳里的黑色大洞。洞里源源不断地淌出浓稠腥臭的暗色液体，滴在手心、脸上，传来侵蚀万物的焦灼声。

少年学着刚才见到的笑容，牵起已经透出森森白骨的唇角，被腐蚀的喉咙里发出无声的感动。

“我的星星。”

 

fin


End file.
